Accelerometer mechanisms currently used in common guidance have a common electrical node known as the “mech node”. When these mechanisms are used with High Performance Accelerometer (“HPA”) style electronics (see FIG. 1), the “mech node” serves as the connection to a front-end trans-impedance amplifier. Current from sense capacitors (CSGR, CSGL) flows through the trans-impedance amplifier feedback capacitance and is detected by the system as proportional to gravity (g-input). However, the desired current from the sense capacitors includes noise as produced by the current from the torque capacitors (CTG). Any imbalance associated with the torque capacitances will result in undesired torque current injected through the trans-impedance amplifier feedback capacitance. The larger the imbalance, the larger the noise will be relative to the sense capacitor signal.
Therefore, there exists a need to remove noise in an HPA device.